The story of Yami Bakura
by ClockworkHoenn
Summary: Based on the Vocaloid Evil series. Yami Bakura is the prince and Ryou Bakura is his servant. Falling in love might bring death to his servant, but it looks like Yami Bakura lost his heart.
1. Prince of evil

**I like writing crossovers now days and I love writing Vocaloid crossovers. This is my third one. All my vocaloid crossover are small, but this is going to be a story of evil crossover.**

**I do not own Vocaloid or Yu-Gi-Oh**

**It's fun to write stuff like this.**

**Cast:**

Evil Princess/Prince:Yami Bakura

Twin/Sibling:Ryou Bakura

Princess of Green:Téa Gardner

Prince of Blue:Kaiba

Daughter of Vengeance:Serenity Wheeler

Daughter of White:Mai

Minister:Duke

**Think That's all.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter one, Daughter of evilSpirit of evil  
><strong>

Now our story begins.

There once upon a time in another place, an evil kingdom who no one dared to Face. In charge was a boy so mean. He was only age fourteen. His castle was filled with furniture. His loyal servant was one he knew well, he couldn't chose a favorite horse even if you asked. All the riches in the world is what he had claimed.

One day a villager came to the castle, scared that she would lose her life. She had a reason to scared. As she went up to the king, she almost lost hope then. As she told him her reason for coming, he sighed and said something to his servant that stood next to him. The servant sighed and nodded, then walked over to her. He took his sword out and pointed at her, looking away as he placed the sword at her neck.

"P-Please give me one more chance! I-I can pay next year!" Were her last words as the servant killed the villager. He sighed and placed his sword up, getting drops of the blood on the jacket that he wore.

"To those who feel that they want to bring me down, they'll just shrink my kingdom." The prince muttered as he watched. He smirked.

_Now bow to me!_

Those evil flowers grew that night. Feeding off the array of colorful doom. Those weeds that want to stay, they'll just die and feed him anyway.

He held a love for a princess, of Green who didn't care for him. So instead she started to date the prince of Blue. As they walked her town, they didn't know he was watching. With that the prince cried for a while and then was filled with rage. He then called his minister who's name was Duke, to lock the prince in a cage. He then said, to the minister,

"Make sure the blue country is badly stirred."

He could only watch as his country was burned. The young prince Kaiba was helpless to save his country. Many of the members of his country would never make another sound. They had suffered much pain and the servant would see to the end as he came to Kaiba's prison. He carried the same knife that he killed others with.

"Sorry Kaiba, but you're time is up." He said as he drew his sword.

_Oh. It's time._

Those evil flowers grew more that night, in the souls of these two. This time feeding off the bloodied doom. Even thought the flower in his heart is so ver refined, the thorns killed his country.

She watched as her love's country died. She felt helpless. So she went into the evil kingdom, looking for someone who shared her pain. She saw something evil happen. There was the servant, standing over a man. His sword was on the man's neck. Two soldiers held a yelling girl, who had tears to her eyes as she tried to get to the man. Her eyes widened as the servant looked away, then killed the man. She was mad too.

"Make way for King Yami Bakura and his servant Ryou Bakura!" Someone yelled and a path was made. Ryou was at the back and something caught his eye. Then he grabbed his sword and placed it at someone's neck.

"Drop it." Ryou muttered and the villager dropped a dagger. The girl was let go as they left the city to go back to the castle. She made her way to the still crying girl.

"Hiya! I'm Téa. I have something to ask of you."

To defeat Yami was no easy task, but no one could wear their masks anymore. They were lead by the crying girl, a girl named Serenity and Téa. All the anger that had built up over the years, consumed them without any fears. Yami's army was from the war. The attacks they made were not much of a chore. Once all the soldiers fell, the countrymen surrounded the court. All the servants ran away as time was short. The prince wouldn't put up a fight and he was finally captured in the night.

_You're such a disrespectful woman!_

Those evil flowers grew for the last time that night. They started feeding off of Yami's doom. Now his paradise he made was gone.

There was once upon a time in another place, an evil kingdom who no one dared to face, and the ruler was a boy so mean. And he was only fourteen. He was to be killed at three o'clock, when the church bells resounded a tock. The person who was once royalty, was bored in jail with no loyalty.

When that time eventually came, the church bells sounded lame to him. In his last seconds, he didn't look to the crowd, seeing his last servant in the place he knew he would stand, he said his last words,

_Oh. It's time._

Then he was killed.

Those evil flowers were not fully dead, the true evil still alive. After his death, people talked about him without a second thought. That spirit of evil had received what he sought.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter one done! Read and Review!<strong>


	2. Servant of evil

_Cast_

Evil Princess/Prince:Yami Bakura

Twin/Sibling:Ryou Bakura

Princess of Green:Téa Gardner

Prince of Blue:Kaiba

Daughter of Vengeance:Serenity Wheeler

Daughter of White:Mai

Minister:Duke

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter two, Servant of evil<strong>

_Ryou Bakura_

He was the prince, but I was just a servant. Our destiny was divided, we were pitiful brothers. To protect him from the evil world, I would be like the world. Evil as I could be.

We had been born in high expectations, me making friends with everyone and you pushing them away. Back then the church bells blessed us. For those selfish adults' reasons that I never understood, our futures were ripped in two.

Even if everything in the world, hates you and wants to destroy you, I shall protect you so, just laugh and smile like always.

You are the prince and I am the servant. Don't forget that. Our destiny was divided and that's when we became pitiful. To protect you my brother I shall become a servant that is evil.

One day you told me to check on your crush Téa. So I went as you asked. I saw her with another. They looked so happy. I wish I could fall in love like that, but I knew my place. I did get a little crush. Her smile wasn't as gran as the guy next to her. I felt like he was kind. I wanted to be his friend as soon as I saw him, but if you want me to get rid of Kaiba, I shall do so. Is there a reason my tears wet the floor that night?

You are the prince and I am the servant. I shall know my place. Our destiny had always met to cross.

_Your snack today is brioche_

I tell you and you laugh, sharing my joke. Even though it was the snack for that day.

Soon your county might end, by the hands of the angry citizens that I see in the court everyday. If this is what you and I deserve for our evil, then I shall be the one who dies.

"Take these brother and get away with your life. Watch my last moments and remember I love you." Then I smiled and said one last thing to him. "We're brothers, no one will know until I get your punishment." Then I smirked, trying to be my brother and he smiled for the first and last time, then ran away. I sat on his bed, trying to keep my cool.

I am the prince, you are the fugitive. I know my fate. For the second time, destiny divided us. If you were a evil, then I too, have the same blood in my body.

A long time ago in some place was the blood covered kingdom of treacherous in humanity. There in the throne, was my very smart brother.

And for the last time, I shall say.

Even if the world hates you my brother, becomes your enemy, I will protect you so, just be somewhere laughing.

The bells sounded and I sighed. They sounded lame to me and then I said my last words.

_Oh. It's time._

Then my life ended. Just like that.

You are the prince and I was the servant. Our destiny was divided twice. I was to protect you, so stay safe. That was my reason for becoming the evil I was.

So brother, if I could be born again, would you do me a favor. Play with me then? Ok?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter two done.<strong>


	3. Regret Message

_Cast_

Evil Princess/Prince:Yami Bakura

Twin/Sibling:Ryou Bakura

Princess of Green:Téa Gardner

Prince of Blue:Kaiba

Daughter of Vengeance:Serenity Wheeler

Daughter of White:Mai

Minister:Duke

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter three, Regret Message<strong>

_Yami Bakura Pov_

_Honestly Ryou! You sure are a diligent._

_There's no way your dream will become real like that._

**_Would you like to try it brother?_**

_Something like that doesn't need me to try it._

_I mean_

_Isn't everything I wish for given to me by you Ryou?_

Then my brother smiled and looked at me with his loving eyes.

* * *

><p>Do you know how bad I must of felt? My brother was dead, I was alone<em>.<em>

The first time we were together since we were young, we went to another town. He had grew up here and we were both welcomed, even if I wasn't liked that much. I wasn't as evil as I was when Ryou died. Oh how I wish I stayed and died with him.

After he left me, I stood out by that small harbor that we were united again at. Alone I stood. The legend for this place had been alive for a long time. Even longer than me and my brother.

_Have you heard the story?_

Back then I hadn't heard about the sea's hidden secret. If you write your wish on a paper and placed it into a small bottle,

_**What are you always wishing for Ryou?**_

_I'm wishing for you to get a hair cut. We almost look like twins!_

_**W-what? Why? I thought you like that we looked like twins.**_

_Just kidding Yami.  
><em>

I was glad that I hadn't listened to Ryou. If that bottle was thrown into the sea, then the wish had to come true.

_I wish for you to always be happy. That is my goal in life._

When I tossed my bottle, it drifted away. To me it felt like the wish didn't like me. I was the evil brother.

**_If you feel that way, can you stay with me brother?_**

I watched the poor bottle of glass. My wish was quickly disappearing.

_**When you're around, I feel safe.**_

__Then it went beyond the horizon.

_Really?_

It finally disappeared from my sight.

_If that could happen then I would be really happy._

That never happened. He always did what I asked, even if it made him sad. I knew he hated the killing, but I was to lazy to do it myself. Once he did kind of scare me. He forgot to wash up and was covered in someone's blood. I almost yelled at him, but then realized that I was the one who did it. I was always selfish and I knew that by then. My kingdom's citizens said that to me all the time. I bothered him for every little thing, not knowing I would hurt him. He wasn't here anymore. Then I will believe in that story now Ryou and have the sea take this wish I have and deliver it to you. The waves carried my wish, a wish I didn't believe in. In the little tears I cried, my regret showed. As he was about to die, I saw the error of my ways.

**_Ryou!_**

****Then his life was over. After that I left town.

_**I'm sorry Ryou.**_

__I thought ever since then.

_**So sorry.**_

_**I'm really sorry!**_

__None of those sorrys brought him back, so I gave up.

**_I hope that if I am ever to be reborned._**

****_It would be nice to be your brother again Yami._

I heard behind me as I sat in the ocean, watching the horizon. I quickly looked behind me, but no one was there.

_**Right. **_

_**If that's your wish Ryou, that's mine too.**_

* * *

><p><em><em>"This is for me! Awesome! What is it father?" Ryou asked his father. He smiled<em>_

__"That my boy is the Millennium ring. It holds many secrets. Maybe you can figure them out." Ryou nodded and smiled. Then placed it on his neck.__

* * *

><p><strong>Done. Next chapter up soon.<strong>


	4. ReBirthday

_Cast_

Evil Princess/Prince:Yami Bakura

Twin/Sibling:Ryou Bakura

Princess of Green:Téa Gardner

Prince of Blue:Kaiba

Daughter of Vengeance:Serenity Wheeler

Daughter of White:Mai

Minister:Duke

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter four, Re_Birthday<span>**

_Ryou Bakura_

When I woke up I was alone. I could remember who I was. The room I was in was painted black. I couldn't see or hear anything. I was the only one there, shivering in the darkness. The roof had a large hole. I saw a spring in it. So much for escaping. I heard someone's voice. I knew this voice.

_Boy your crimes are getting old._

Crimes? Who was this man?

_You're far from me forever_

_It left this room_

The voice said. I remembered what I had forgotten, giving me a huge headache. I repeated my sin. Killing the first person my brother told me to kill, the boy with the name Yugi. Then his brother came next. All the others pasted until it got to the boy Joey. His sister tried running toward us, but I killed him anyways. Then it show me a man sitting in a cage, then me killing him. My mind played my memories over and over, making me live though that sin over and over. I realized the reason it all ended. I had to go back to those days. My arms are in red handcuffs, my legs in blue. Someone is surely spilling the color of blood. The blue cuffs are someone's tears.

_Lapis lazuli..._

A song sang. Who is singing this I wonder? Then I see white hair, the hair of my brother. As I look up, I sigh, giving up and just laying down.

How much time has gone by? Since I died? I sometimes look for a change in the spring. I suddenly hear, his voice again, this time healing me. Then one day I see that the song has a meaning. Now it's my lullaby, a song to sing me to sleep. New words come each day. My brother wasn't the best singer, but hearing his voice helped me sleep at night.

From the opening of the spring, a tiny northern light appeared. It lighted up the room. You were giving me a message right brother? The surroundings of the spring started to talk and I thought I was going insane.

_It's not that your sins aren't tolerated._

However, water and evil also spoke. We shall tried to change those facts. The red cuffs fell off and I could talk again.

_After this you shall be born again._

Then the shackles fell off my knees.

_Today is your new birthday_

The room's color had changed to a snow white.

Soon we'll meet again brother. Will we be brothers this time?

_"Ryou? Are you ok? Here, take my hand."_

I heard and then I opened my eyes. A boy stood over me, one I had seen before, but couldn't remember. I smiled and took his hand. He helped me up.

"Thanks Yugi."

* * *

><p><strong>This one's short too. Next is Daughter of Vengeance.<strong>_  
><em>


	5. Daughter of Vengeance

_Cast_

Evil Princess/Prince:Yami Bakura

Twin/Sibling:Ryou Bakura

Princess of Green:Téa Gardner

Prince of Blue:Kaiba

Daughter of Vengeance:Serenity Wheeler

Daughter of White:Mai

Minister:Duke

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter five, Daughter of Vengeance.<span>**

_Serenity Wheeler_

Long, long ago in some place was the kingdom of treachery and inhumanity. In a small village lived me and my brother. I was called the maiden of orange, since my hair was the color orange. The police were not much to see, they were autocrats that took advantage of us. My family's livestock had died off. My mother, and father died from no food. So Joey had to take care of me his self. It was all because of the prince.

_We are short on money and meal. Here sister, I'll ask him about helping the village._

The people had gathered some days and others they didn't, so the prince wouldn't think that something was wrong. Then came the day Joey went against the prince. I was helpless and all I could do was watch as the prince's servant killed my brother. A while later, I fell in love with a man, who was Joey's friend. He cared for me until he was also killed. That was the last thing I could take.

_I will never forgive you Yami Bakura!_

One day evil flower, I will destroy you. With my sword covered in vengeance for my love and brother. The weeds you have destroyed, some mattered to me, so stop breaking my heart.

The day Tristan died, I met his love. A girl with brown hair. Then I heard that the prince of blue was to be killed. The next day news came that the prince Kaiba was dead and his kingdom was gone. There was more reason for Yami Bakura to die.

Everyone was angry now. Everyone. We all seethed in anger and one day, we gather in the square again, this time we shall overtake him. And then someone announced a war. That person was me, the lady of orange that now wore her armor.

Numerous people gathered in front of me. Many were ready to shed blood. The grief of the suffering people, was now upon me.

_We're going! Follow me if you are brave!_

Evil flower, guess what time it is? I repeat the words your servant said to Kaiba. Today your time is up. I hold the sword of vengeance. This sword shall connect with you one day and that time should be soon. I hold the sword with beauty. I bloom in the war field.

I once knew violence was not the answer, but today I tossed that into the war fire.

In order to defeat the prince, I got to the castle. I sighed and looked at the castle that stood in front of me. The soldier that shammed my people, ran at us, but he didn't know that I was ready. Next to me the princess of green stood and shoot him as easy as someone could get a bird with her weapon. To my friend Téa, this was just a game and the boss was up ahead. As we got to the prince's chambers, reinforcements had arrived. The time to win was now. The anger of the people with their yells, hit my ears. I ran up to the throne that he sat on, looking bored.

"Why?" I muttered, seeing that this wasn't the real prince. It was his servant. Ryou.

Why evil flower? Why did he switch places? Why was the servant here and you gone? Where have you gone? You left your loyal other half.

I didn't tell anyone that he escaped.

A long time ago in some place was the kingdom of treachery and inhumanity. The person who saved everyone was me, the maiden of orange.

The time for Ryou's execution was at three in the afternoon.

_The bell will ring soon. This is my last chance to save this boy._

I decided against it. I wondered what he would think standing up there. Then the time arrived and the bells rang. At the last second, I saw the prince and his tears hitting the ground.

_Today we're the same._

Evil Flower, now how do you feel? Where shall you go? Bearing the other half's death, I know you won't last long. Even if I am called hero after today, the real hero was Ryou.

Don't worry. I have evil in me too.

* * *

><p><strong>Done! Next chapter, Daughter of Green.<strong>


	6. Daughter of Green

_Cast_

Evil Princess/Prince:Yami Bakura

Twin/Sibling:Ryou Bakura

Princess of Green:Téa Gardner

Prince of Blue:Kaiba

Daughter of Vengeance:Serenity Wheeler

Daughter of White:Mai

Minister:Duke

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter six, Daughter of Green.<span>**

_Téa Gardner_

I am the princess of green. I fell in love, but someone else was in love with me.

Why?

Why him?

Why did the evil prince fall for me?

There once was my kingdom, one filled with peace that wouldn't decay. I was the ruler of the castle and I was only sixteen! Happiness and smiles came from me. My servants were the best, smiling and full of glee. For every time we talked, I smiled at them. That made their day. All the men that I have met, never wanted to leave. The rings they tried to give me, I gave right back.

One great morning, I went to the beach and then I saw him. At first I thought he was cold, but he really cared. His brother stood by him and I smiled, seeing how much he cared for his brother. I fell in love with him.

_Hello! It's very nice to meet you two._

I was a beautiful dove, lost in my own love. My happiness caused danger to his kingdom. I was full of peace, so even if he was to die, I was blind to my own love.

After getting close to the man named Kaiba, I met Ryou. We were always holding hands. He was looking around, confused and alone. I could tell he was from the other country and he was kind of cute. I fell in love right away. I then told Kaiba I had to go, since he was going to see me later. He walked away and I smiled, then walked up to the boy.

_Hiya I'm Téa. Who are you?_

He smiled and bowed.

_Nice to meet you. I'm Ryou Bakura._

We talked for a while, then I figured out that I was truly in love. The conversation then ended with me saying,

_I love you Ryou._

He blushed and looked at me, then told me_,_

_Ok then. I'll keep it to myself._

I was the beautiful dove, betraying my own love. I use to be full of innocence, but now I was guilty. I didn't know that he still loved me.

A peaceful amount of time passed before my eyes. Kaiba was in town and was staying at the castle. He had gotten a letter signed by Ryou and I gasped at reading it. I ran toward the forest, afraid of what would happen, but I was too late. Ryou stood under Kaiba, who was in a net.

_Let me go! _

_**Sorry, but I have to do this. I wouldn't if Yami hadn't told to. I really do love her.**_

Later I found out that he was killed by Ryou and that got me.

I was the beautiful dove, that just lost her old love. His home was being destroyed by Yami's kingdom.

Once upon a time in another place, there was a kingdom that was at peace. There the prince from the other kingdom was filled with envy.

Before Kaiba died, he asked Ryou to spare him.

He wasn't spared.

His life ended, I told the world I would get him. Not just Yami Bakura, but also Ryou.

I was going to get him back.

* * *

><p><strong>Done. A bit different than the song, but I had to edit it a bit to get the song to work.<strong>


	7. Prince of Blue

_Cast_

Evil Princess/Prince:Yami Bakura

Twin/Sibling:Ryou Bakura

Princess of Green:Téa Gardner

Prince of Blue:Kaiba

Daughter of Vengeance:Serenity Wheeler

Daughter of White:Mai

Minister:Duke

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Seven, Prince of blue<span>**

_Seto Kaiba_

I was to die soon. My love blinded me_._

A long time ago in some other place, was my great kingdom across the sea. And I was the ruler and I was only eighteen. I owned many things and all the girls all fall for me, but I ignore them. I was just waiting for the one. I had many servants and my kingdom had great power. It's kind of weird that my kingdom fell to Yami Bakura's.

One day I traveled to the country of Green. That was my first mistake and a great choice. I had Mokuba go with me. So we walked in the town, ignoring the girl's stares.

I was a rose, ignoring the cries of others. I might of been admired by everyone, but one thing stood out of my reach. I could please every girl, but envy caught up with me.

Mokuba pointed out the palace to me. It wasn't as big as mine, but it was still amazing to look at. And there she stood, the one who started it all. Téa Gardner, the princess of this land. That was the first time I saw her and it wouldn't be the last.

Then Mokuba and I went to the beach to watch the sunset. At the beach we stood at, I could see my country.

_Hello!_

A voice said behind me and Mokuba. It was her.

_It's very nice to meet you two._

That's when we fell in love. I was loyal to her and I didn't know she was not. She kept a secret, the secret I would never know.

We then got engaged. We would get married soon. I didn't know, that she had fell for someone else.

I then found out, I wasn't the only one after her. There were two others.

A prince from the neighboring kingdom

and his servant.

I heard her say no to his offer of marriage and say thank you anyway.

Then I got a letter from the prince's servant Ryou.

It said that he also loved Téa and if I wanted her, we would duel in the forest. I was glad I was still in town and I left my love's castle, leaving the note.

I had did what he asked and sealed my own fate. I had my sword in my hand.

_You just got yourself into a shadow game Seto Kaiba._

Someone attacked me from the air and I blocked it. Standing about four feet away was the prince full of envy. He watched as I dueled his servant. I couldn't really tell the difference and that's what caught me. I now sat in a net that hung from a tree.

_Let me go._

I commanded, but he said something back.

_**Sorry, but I have to do this. I wouldn't if Yami hadn't told to. I really do love her.**_

He had fell in love and not told his master.

I was a rose without petals, one that would die.

As I was carried into the night, I saw Téa on her knees, crying and watching us. I wanted to hold her hand one more time, but I didn't even get that.

A long time ago in some other place, my great kingdom use to be there. Across the sea from my love's kingdom.

My poor kingdom lost it's first king and many lifes, till Mokuba solved everything.

I don't blame Téa. Not at all. Many soldiers attacked my kingdom and Téa knew to strike when they were weak. She was in my kingdom the day everything was dieing and she saw me on that stage, watching everyone.

Yes I was suppose to be in a cage, but no one told you that I died in front of my kingdom.

Then I asked the servant for my life, but he just looked at his master and his master told him it was time.

My life was up.

_Sorry Kaiba, but your time is up._

Was the last thing I heard other than the screams of my kingdom.

The white dove, I had fell in love with, got the prince to die for his sins. If only she had knew that wasn't the true prince and he still lived.

_He would die anyways._

* * *

><p><strong>Had to change somethings again. XD<strong>


	8. Daughter of White

_Cast_

Evil Princess/Prince:Yami Bakura

Twin/Sibling:Ryou Bakura

Princess of Green:Téa Gardner

Prince of Blue:Kaiba

Daughter of Vengeance:Serenity Wheeler

Daughter of White:Mai

Minister:Duke

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Eight, Daughter of White<span>**

_Mai Valentine_

I'm sorry for being alive. It's a habit of mine to say that to the world. Would the world be a better place without me? I always complain, even if I do it softly. My existence is meaningless. Everyone in my village has blue hair. Mine is yellow. I feel like a outcast.

Deep in the forest stood a old tree. I had always came here to pray to God. I lived all alone. It's very sad. I just want someone, anyone, to be my friend.

I met him under that tree, all alone there he was. For some reason he was asleep, under the tree. I helped him get to my home and found out he was the prince of the blue kingdom.

We became close friends. Me and that prince are very different. He fits into the kingdom. I don't. His hair was the best in the kingdom. He was loved by everyone.

_Why are you being so kind to me? The outcast._

I wondered. Does he pity me me because I am the outcast?

He helped me feel better when I felt this way. He truly cared.

_To me you're the most wonderful person I have met._

I told him as I cried. He just smiled.

Am I the first to see that smile?

Even if the world hated me, you just stayed on my side. That's all I need to be happy.

One day he brought me to the city where I got a job. Everything was unfamiliar, but you knew where to go. My job was to be a servant for a young maiden who lived in his kingdom. I chose the job so I can live.

One day a messager came with a letter from the princess of green he met when he left town. He gave me one last smile and left to go to her town.

The prince's land was now in a war, for he was blamed for the reason the king of yellow didn't get the princess of green. He had gave the order.

_Take care of the blue haired men._

For one, I wasn't a man and for two I had yellow hair. He wasn't so lucky.

No one was here anymore. Not the women, not the men. Later they gathered all the women and I was the last one. I escaped.

I sometimes wish I could of died for you, prince of blue. You didn't need to die. I was alone again. Why... Why?

In the village I now lived in, gossip came, of a maiden of orange that gave the evil prince what he wanted.

I am sorry for being alive, a habit I believe. I've always been complaining. Softly at first and now a bit louder. I am a boring existence.

The village I lived in was by the sea. I lived in the chapel. Another rumor came into town.

He was dead. The evil king was dead.

I met him near the chapel, a boy who told me he was there when he died.

This boy was like Kaiba, asleep when I found him.

We were close as well.

But I am very different from this boy.

Once I told him to go ahead of me and I would come to the church. So when I entered, he was pounding the ground, crying.

_He's gone. I'm so sorry. I should of died, not Ryou. I'm the evil one._

He wasn't wearing his hood and there was a hole in the ground. I ran out. I now could tell he was the evil king. He looked more evil than good. How could this be? He was suppose to be dead.

He sure was.

The son of evil.

On the harbor of my village, stood him. A bottle floated away. I came up behind him and take the knife out of my pocket, then aimed for his back. Then swung it up.

There's something I would like to say to Kaiba. I couldn't do it, sorry. He was the girl I was then. The person who was alone. She lived all alone. Isn't very sad?

I, the girl who couldn't do anything, improved a little in her cooking. The brioche I made for a snack, was baked very well.

At the moment in the harbor, a boy appeared and said something. I thought it was a illusion, but I wasn't the only one that saw him that day. Who was that boy who saved the prince of evil?

_It would be nice to be your brother again Yami._

_**Right. **_

_**If that's your wish Ryou, that's mine too.**_

* * *

><p><strong>The end! Maybe.<strong>_**  
><strong>_


	9. After White

_Cast_

Evil Princess/Prince:Yami Bakura

Twin/Sibling:Ryou Bakura

Princess of Green:Téa Gardner

Prince of Blue:Kaiba

Daughter of Vengeance:Serenity Wheeler

Daughter of White:Mai

Minister:Duke

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine, After White<strong>

He had stood up and then gasped.

"Mai? What's with the knife?" He said, looking at her. She was crying. Then she dropped the knife.

"I-I can't do it." Yami sighed and picked up the knife. Then he took Mai's hand and placed the knife in it, then closed it.

"Do it." He said as he placed the knife on his neck. Mai looked at him like he was crazy. "I deserve to die Mai. Ryou wanted me to escape. He's the reason I got away." The villagers ran out and watched as he did that. They thought he was crazy. Mai moved the knife and he stood. Then he was sent back to his kingdom to get his punishment. When he got there, he saw that it was worse then when he was in charge. The kingdom was renamed. He was brought into the castle.

"Queen Ishizu. We have brought you the old king." A girl sat on the throne and she smiled a evil smile at Yami.

"Kill him.

* * *

><p>So he was killed before everyone and some celebrated, but some knew that shouldn't be happy. With Ishizu on the throne, they wished he was back. And now he was dead again.<p>

Serenity was now working for the new queen and Duke was still the minister. The princess of green was still the ruler of the green kingdom. She sought peace. The only way for peace was to get the prince to live again, along with his servant that would go on a adventure to save the prince, who would be entertainment to a dragon till he was found. She had to figure out one more person to guard the prince and he would be prince again if his servant saved him.

Téa knew what she would do and she knew what she was going to do. She did what she had to do.

Ryou now laid in bed, sleeping. Téa guarded the prince herself and Kaiba would become a traveler with Ryou. The adventure would begin when Ryou and Yami awoke from their sleep.

Until then, Téa would guard.

* * *

><p><strong>I might write another crossover, which would be this. It would be based of 'Looking for you in the sky' and 'Paradise of Light and Shadow' so yeah. Hope this story was good.<strong>

**END...**

**_For now..._**


End file.
